We Loves You, But He Loves You More
by mr redrum
Summary: Yaoi.nc-17.zoroxsanji,with a little hint of smokerxace and non yaoi frankyxrobin,then of course,all the member of "blackleg sanji fans club".zoro and sanji,they're going to have their wedding,but some peoples just wouldn't allowed that.a few chapter fic.
1. The One Which Started Things

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** WE LOVES YOU, BUT HE LOVES YOU MORE. (CHAPTER 1).

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji/SanjixZoro, a little hint of SmokerxAce and FrankyxRobin, then of course, all the member of "Blackleg Sanji Fans Club".

**WARNING:** NC-17

**NOTES: **Anyway, this one dedicated to mishagirl, HAPPY BIRTHDAY! (06 july)...I really sorry for the late gift, and I really hope that you will patiently enough to wait for this story last chapter, because the nc-17 stuffs is in there, and since you asked for SanjixZoro, well, I need to change a little for how the story will ended...anyway, it's been a great time reading all your drabbles, all amazing!... and really sorry if it's comes out bad and ooc...ps: my very much thank you and love for kakairupowns**-**san for the beta... Thank you.

It was an ordinary day, just like any other for the Mugiwara Pirates. The captain was still hanging out on the grass deck of the ship, playing hide and seek with the little reindeer doctor, their sharpshooter, and the musician, who insisted he didn't need to hide because with his lack of skin, everyone could see right through him anyway.

Meanwhile, the navigator, with a pen and paper on hand, stood near the railing as she tried to capture the surface around them to draw her map. A couple walked near her, the shipbuilder and the historian, as they discussed the history of every famous cyborg that ever existed. By the end of their discussion, Franky was spewing poetic words about not minding recording his name in history as a famous cyborg, if it was for Robin.

Further away from the grass deck of the Sunny, the cook was busy preparing dinner in the kitchen. He could faintly hear the poetic conversation between his two nakama, as it drifted through the walls. He could hear Robin chuckling quietly, and took a long inhale of his smoke before sighing.

_Well, I guess my last chance to have a special relationship with one of my beautiful ladies is gone. Thanks for that, shitty-cyborg._

Sanji became aware that the moment Franky became one of their little family, he somehow clicked perfectly with Robin. Sanji thought it might be because of their age, and that made them closer than the rest of the crew. Oh, how the cook tried to act mature and gentlemanly with his Robin-chan, even though it was just as obvious to him that Robin thought of him as a younger brother, one that she'd never had before, the same as the other guys of the crew. She always smiled that knowing smile, like the elder sibling who was tolerating her foolish little brothers. Towards Franky, however, despite the shipbuilder's "I do as I like" and easygoing attitude, Sanji could see that Robin would throw him those admiring and sometimes longing looks. Not to mention that, in front of the rest of the crew, there was still this aura of her old life as an assassin, which made her sometimes keep her distance. But again, towards Franky, she was much more easygoing and free to be herself, it seemed. Like how a woman behaved with a man she felt comfortable with. _And why does she use her delicate hands to squeeze that shitty bastard's balls, damnit?!_

The same thing happened with his Nami-san. Somehow, the cook could see that no matter how much he tried showing her his love, if there was even the slightest chance that he would end up with her, he wouldn't be very important to her. She was a strong person, and very independent. She'd be just fine without Sanji by her side. Sanji was okay with this, and believed that he could still remain by her side, and serve and protect her. But then it became obvious that when she needed protection, she didn't ask for help from the cook but from someone else. She asked Luffy, and Sanji knows that he can't compete with their captain.

So, he moved his attentions to Robin. But with Franky here now, that chance is also gone. He took a long inhale of his cigarette. _Well, I guess I get to have another booze party for my broken heart tonight. I wonder if the marimo will be joining me, since he never refuses booze…_

He turned down the heat on the stove and strode on his long legs to the wine cabinet. Opening it, he began to pick and choose what kind of booze to share with the swordsman later.

Suddenly, a loud bang came from the door, which swung open, the swordsman himself stepping through and coming directly towards the cook. For some reason, he had his bandana on, that dark aura of a hunter emanating from his eyes and his gestures.

Then, without warning, he made a move. He sliced Wadou Ichimonji towards Sanji, who jumped backwards so that the sword only cut air.

"Oi!! Shitty-swordsman! The hell is wrong with you?!" Sanji's anger boiled over the top for being attacked so suddenly by his green haired nakama.

Zoro remained silent, and only locked eyes with the blonde. After a moment, he lifted the sword in his hand and, glaring at the cook, said distinctly, "You felt daring enough to clean my sword. Who the hell do you think you are, cook? Prepare to die!"

Another slice came towards Sanji's neck, almost cutting his head off. The cook jumped back again, avoiding the blow, only to realize that he was now trapped between the wall and Zoro.

_What is he saying? Cleaning his sword?… Ah!_ Suddenly, he remembered what happened earlier that morning. He saw Zoro's white sword lying across the grassy deck, which was unusual because it was always in it's sheath around the swordsman's waist. Curiosity overcame Sanji and knowing that the sword was special to Zoro, he couldn't help attempting to swing it a couple times, forgetting that he had some butter residue left on his fingers from cooking a moment before, thus making the sword handle slightly greasy. Feeling responsible, he cleaned it off. He didn't know that anyone knew what he did, so how did Zoro find out?

Meanwhile, another attack from the angry man stopped his wandering mind. Quickly, he jumped and kicked against the wall behind him so that it propelled him over Zoro's head, landing precisely behind the swordsman.

"Fuck you asshole! If you don't want something so special touched by someone else, next time you should keep it closer to you, tied around your waist where it belongs, bastard!" Sanji shouted, panting slightly in his anger. But deep down, he felt a slight pang of hurt in his heart. He couldn't believe that Zoro was actually mad because Sanji _cleaned_ his stupid sword. And what happened to all of those _things_ that they'd been sharing on this journey? What about all of those secret kisses and spending time together outside of the rest of the crew? Sanji knew it would never be special for the other man, but he just wished he'd known after the first time they decided to have these _things_ together, and not so long afterwards. Those _things_ had become special to him, and helped him cope with not having Nami or Robin as his lover. It was something that made him think that there was more to his relationship with the shitty marimo.

But now he could see that he was the only one who felt that way. Because right now, the tip of Zoro's sword was touching against his neck.

"So, you want me to tie up the things that I consider special to me? Is that it, cook?" A hint of a smirk played on Zoro's lips as he spoke those words calmly.

Sanji didn't answer, and just threw the swordsman a challenging look with his blue eyes.

Zoro's smile widened. "Then, if that's the case, I'll give you what you want, cook!"

Sanji could tell another attack was coming, so he ducked, prepared to launch a deadly kick at the other man. And he was right, as another slice came at him from above, aiming to cut his head in two.

Sanji was startled when the attack stopped dead, right in front of his eyes. He was even more stunned when he realized that there was something small, silver, and round dangling off of the tip of Wadou.

A silver ring, with a blue diamond stud in the middle.

"I think you're special to me, aho-cook. Would you mind being tied to me for the rest of our lives?"

Time seemed to freeze between them, until Sanji, in the very essence of calm, clicked the lighter to light up a new cigarette. He took a deep inhale off of it, breathing slowly. Did he hear right, just now? Did the marimo really just do what Sanji thought he did? Was the nicotine of his cigarettes making him hallucinate? Had the marimo been sprayed by some poisonous pollen plant that made him act beyond his own feelings? Were the past few minutes even _fucking real_?! _Zoro was trying to kill him, and now asked Sanji to marry him!_

"Don't think about it too much, cook. You'll hurt your brain." Zoro's words brought him back to the present. Frowning, Sanji threw an annoyed look at him.

"That's what I'm supposed to say, marimo."

The swordsman smirked again. "Well, apparently not today, aho." He nudged the sword towards Sanji again, so that the ring was hanging right in front of the cook's blue eyes, both of them competing in their gleams.

"_So?_" Zoro asked again.

Sanji looked into his eyes and suddenly, a bright smile bloomed across his face, lighting up his expression. It was a smile like the one that only showed up while he talked about his dream ocean, All Blue.

"… I thought you were trying to kill me, bastard."

"Che, it's not hard to pretend I want to kill you. You can be such a pain in the ass sometimes…"

"Oh, is that it? Well, if that's the case, then I hope you don't mind me being a real pain in your ass for the rest of your life, shitty-marimo!" In a suave move, Sanji snatched the ring off of Wadou and then, swinging a single blow of his _Mouton Shot_, he launched the swordsman's body across the room.

"What the hell cook!?" Quickly Zoro grabbed his swords, ready to fight back, before the implications hit him. "… Wait. Does that mean a "yes"?" Confusion spread across his features.

Still smiling, Sanji tried on the ring. Somehow, it fit perfectly. What a weird day; one minute he's brokenhearted, and the next a certain swordsman proposes to him. Zeff was right; life can sometimes be incredibly unpredictable.

_Hn, speaking of Zeff… that shitty geezer could never have predicted this one._ Sanji snorted, and then began to chuckle, only deepening Zoro's confusion.

"Oi, Sanji! The hell, what's so funny? … Oi! Bastard! Stop laughing!"

Sanji knew that he'd probably be laughing on and off for the rest of the day. Somewhere deep in his heart, he felt a weird, relieved feeling envelop him that erased the erratic feelings that had faintly trailed along since the beginning of his relationship with the marimo.

Meanwhile, outside the dining room, the rest of the crew could hear what happened inside. Their faces were a mix of amused and relieved, which was a little strange. This mostly came from the long nosed Usopp.

"It's good that they got that settled, Nami. Now they won't break the ship whenever they bicker. Maybe, at last, they will stop bickering for good." Usopp nodded decisively, crossing his arms in front of his chest.

The navigator waved her hand back and forth. "Oh, don't over react so much, Usopp. Sanji-kun and Zoro won't change their daily routine of bickering just because they're getting married. It's how they show their love. Cute, isn't it?"

Usopp graced her with a disbelieving stare. _Bickering to show their love? That's just weird. My parents never did that._

Nami chuckled, before smirking and rubbing her fingers together. "Want to make a bet on it, Usopp-kun?" She asked, beli signs in her eyes.

The sharpshooter cringed, knowing full well from past experience that he will never win in a bet against Nami.

"Well, I guess we need to prepare things for the sake of Cook-san and Swordsman-san, don't we, Navigator-san?" Robin inquired, having stumbled into Nami and Usopp's conversation.

Nami shifted her attention to Robin, smiling her agreement. "That's right Robin. We need to prepare things soon. We're going to have a big party, and men simply couldn't handle it. Well, Sanji-kun could probably do it, but we all agree that his mind is busy with everything, and so I suppose it's up to us, Robin _onee-chan_."

"But of course, we need to find an island with a population first. We need to dock for awhile, to give Sanji-kun and Zoro a chance to contact their family back home about the news. Maybe I can loan them a bit of money so they could rent a den-den-mushi for that. Yosh! Luffy! We're going to dock at the next island! We're going to prepare for a big party, _senchou!_"

Their captain, who had been listening in on the conversation, heard that part and an enormous smile broke out across his face. "Big party! Meat! Lots of meat! _Omoishireeeee!_"

The next few weeks were filled with cheer and excited commotion from all of the members of the Mugiwara Pirates. Every once in a while, you could hear someone teasing the happy couple. The cook actually handled himself calmly throughout the time. No one was daring enough to tease him too much because they would end up eating sub par food at mealtimes. While the swordsman, unlucky man that he was, had to face off Franky and Brooke as they dragged him to different corners of the ship, giving him lessons about how a man should handle their household and their wife when they're married. Zoro didn't really mind these lessons, because they always ended with booze anyway. His nakama said it was a celebration to commemorate Zoro entering maturity.

After a couple of days, the Thousand Sunny finally docked at the nearest populated island. Being sent by his Nami-san to buy their usual groceries, Sanji brought Zoro to the nearest post office, knowing that there was probably a den-den-mushi inside that they could rent so that they could contact Zeff back on the Baratie and Zoro's sensei back in Shimoshiki Village. Soon, they finished up and sent a message that they were leaving the Grand Line for a few days and would bring someone by to be introduced.

Walking back to the ship, each of them carrying groceries. It was just like normal, except now their relationship was clear to the whole crew. Sanji used to walk a few steps ahead of the swordsman, and now they walked shoulder to shoulder, letting their arms and palms brush against each other, sending a steady sense of their presence as a message to their lover that they're both here, ready to accompany the other to face off against everything that could possibly happen in their future together.

At first, no one from the crew who really realized what would happen, crept silently onto the ship. It was only because Zoro was able to detect any suspicious noises, that those who would have made them chose to stay quiet, thus leading the other members of the crew to not acknowledge it. The cook himself was the second person to know. He first accepted it in the middle of making love with the swordsman.

"Wa… wait… marimo, what's that… shitty burn mark… on your chest?" Arching his body, Sanji was torn between the ecstasy from what Zoro was doing between his long legs, and his basic curiosity about the mark on the other man's body.

Zoro only _che_-ed, shrugged it off, and continued thrusting, making Sanji moan and totally forget about the burn. Their togetherness in these times was getting primal for both of them, and something that needed to be done, to feel the real feelings between them that wasn't a dream. Something to make sure that they were making the right choices, and wanted to spend the rest of their lives loving each other.

Another thrust and Sanji was immersed in a feeling he was addicted to already. Clawing at Zoro's shoulders and back, he tightened the grip his naked thighs had around the other man's waist, taking what Zoro offered him openly, and a few minutes later the swordsman met him there.

Still panting hard, Sanji glanced again at the burn mark, and made a mental note to find out what caused it. Zoro's choice to not talk about it only piqued his curiosity even more. Someone or something marked what belonged to him, and Sanji decided that he wouldn't remain quiet about it.

A few days later, it became clear to the cook that there was something that really _hated_ the swordsman. The first day under surveillance, it was like Zoro was the most unlucky person in the world. He kept bumping into things like the table, door, and ship's railing, which caused him to fall over into the sea. Not to mention that one of Robin-chan's flower pots fell over out of nowhere, hitting the napping swordsman on the head. If the situation wasn't so serious then Sanji would probably be teasing Zoro about it.

But something happened on day two that really made him lose his patience. A bolt of lightning came out of nowhere and struck Zoro's body, in the middle of a bright and clear day. Even his Nami-san didn't know how it could have happened.

During these instances, no one really took notice that their rubber captain had his full attention on what was happening. While he observed his cook trying to get medicine for the first mate's wounds with help from the doctor, Luffy stretched out his arms to snatch a piece of paper and pen from the girls' room. Minutes later, everyone saw him busy writing something, but no one really paid attention to what it was, because at the same time, something unseen began to throw around loads of _tako_ meat, eggs, and mayonnaise from nowhere, right onto Zoro's head.

Jumping towards Nami, the young captain handed over his folded letter, and only had sufficient time to say, "Send this letter for me, Nami!" before jumping at his first mate, opening his mouth incredibly wide and enveloping Zoro's head in one gobble, muttering excitedly about delicious _takoyaki._

This got him a solid row of kicks from his homicidal cook.

Somewhere else, a long ways away from the Thousand Sunny and about a week later, a couple of shadows were seen sneaking around another ship. However, this ship was rather unique, with loads of pink things on it. When the shadows reached the galley, they each took a seat surround a huge table formed for the symbol 'love'. A secret meeting commenced.

"Where's our host? I don't have time to wait for another act of idiocy from him." A man with pale skin and blonde hair was the first to speak, superiority emanating from his presence.

"Ah! Enel-san, I think it'll be all right to wait a bit for our host. You know, you could spend the time adoring my handsome face." The man sitting next to the pale man struck a pose, only to receive a bolt of lightning as an answer.

Suddenly the door flew open, and their host came in to welcome them, dancing on his toes.

"Helllooo, everyone! Have you all been waiting long? I'm soooo happpyyy that I just want to dance and dance and dance!" He twirled around on his feet.

"Just start the meeting now, Bon Clay-san," A calm voice from the corner of the room spoke out.

Mr. 2 Bon Clay shifted his attention to the source of that voice and smiled. "My dear Gin-chan, you've been cold to me since we first met, almost like how Sanji-chan used to treat me. Ugh, I can't stand it!" He blinked back tears.

The Second in Command of the Krieg Pirates shuddered, before answering distinctly. "What I mean is it will be better to start the meeting now by reporting how our missions are going, Bon Clay-san…"

Once again, the okama blinked at him, before offering, "Would you like to open the meeting, Gin-chan?"

Gin gulped, and then nodded. "Right. Well. If it's okay with the rest of you, I would like to hear about how the mission to stop Sanji-san's wedding with the ex-pirate hunter Roronoa Zoro is coming, since we first heard the news from our member Denden Mushi-san. Denden Mushi-san, thanks again for the information about Sanji-san. We really appreciate you bringing us the news."

One of the three den-den-mushi on the table smiled, and said in a very tiny voice, "That's okay. We're glad that we can at last be beneficial for this club. We are waiting for the right moment to use our skills since we joined after Sanji-san first caught our attention in Little Garden. We all fell in love with him from the first moment he used us. This time, we were just lucky that, at their last stop, we were able to bug their conversations with family back home."

"… 'Love at first sight.' You little things are weird, falling in love with someone for a reason like that. He crushed one of you during the Puffing Tom battle you know! What pathetic little creatures…" Another member with curly hair spoke, mocking the den-den-mushi. The man next to him just laughed at him.

"Yeah, sure. Mock the snails, Wanze. How about yourself? You, after a battle with that man, suddenly started having dreams where you're always screaming, 'Please, spank me again! I missed your spanking. No one, including my parents, ever dared to spank me. You're the only one!' Everyone in the dorm can hear you practically every night, you know." Still laughing, the man shook his head at Wanze.

Wanze became hysterical at that. "Shut up, Jyabura! CP9 has dispersed, and don't think I'm not daring enough to _Ramen Kenpo_ you! Besides, what about you? Why the hell did you join this club anyway? Because I hear lots of stories about you, too. They say you can't be trusted…"


	2. The One Which Intervened Things

ONE PIECE

**TITLE:** WE LOVES YOU, BUT HE LOVES YOU MORE. (CHAPTER 2).

**AUTHOR: **mrredrum

**PAIRING: **ZoroxSanji/SanjixZoro, a little hint of SmokerxAce and FrankyxRobin, then of course, all the member of "Blackleg Sanji Fans Club".

**WARNING:** NC-17

**NOTES: **I really sorry, but I have to disappointed everyone whose might reading this. this chapter not that long and kinda short...RL and my lazy-ness caught me again...cliche, I know. but, that's the true. so, I really sorry...also my very much thank you too for everyone in here whose already reading and giving reviews. I really really really appreciate it...and of course my very very much thank you too for my amazing beta-er, kakairupowns-san for the beta. Thank you.

Jyabura's laugh tapered off, and with a slight blush and a cough he continued. "I joined this club only so I could investigate what kind of man the hunter… er, I mean, the cook of the Mugiwara Pirates is. That man was able to defeat me, and I thought that the only man alive who was still able to do that was Lucci and his damned bird!' Jyabura scoffed, and added, in a low murmur, "Not to mention he was successful in making a fraud out of me…"

"What was that? I couldn't hear you… He successfully fucked you, you said?" Wanze leaned in close to Jyabura, one hand cupped behind his ear, mocking him and pretending he couldn't hear his colleague's last words.

Jyabura's temper exploded, and he kicked the short man through the wall in the next moment.

The okama started worrying and screaming about how the gentlemen were not acting like gentlemen on his ship. The self-claimed god watched it all with his cold, pale blue eyes, while above his head an orb of lightning began to form as he started to lose his patience.

The flying fish rider, who were sitting in the corner of the room, began stuttering and muttering about how the two idiots better not fight near him or by chance damage his handsome face.

Suddenly, a loud crash was heard and everyone stopped dead to shift their attention to the source of the noise. The large table, which had a huge love symbol on it, had split in two.

The person responsible, special weapon still in hand, gazed around the room and spoke in a distinct voice. "If no one is going to take this meeting seriously and do something useful to prevent the wedding of Sanji-san and Roronoa Zoro, then I will destroy you all… That is the extent of my devotion to Sanji-san. He doesn't need fans that are useless and only bring him trouble. He's too noble for that…"

Bon Clay quickly strode towards him, trying to calm the second-in-command of the Krieg Pirates. "Ne, ne, ne… Gin-san, please. There's no need to be so serious. Alright, now… everyone please, calm down." He shifted his attention to his left, and the empty seat near him, and began speaking to thin air. "Absolom-san Would you please make yourself visible? We need to hear your report about how your mission is going so far."

The ex-general of Thriller Bark suddenly appeared to them. At the mention of the mission, everyone in the room straightened up in their seats, realizing that despite how much they hated each other, they all had the same purpose and devotion to the person they all loved. Personal matters could wait, and they should all work together to avoid something as _wrong_ as some of the things their special person would do with a certain green headed swordsman.

"Hmm… my mission is working well enough, I'd say. I'm successfully terrorizing Roronoa Zoro without him even knowing it. I've already made that man fall, get hit, and crash. I've send the unluckies' ghost to haunt him, and they're really good at what they do. It seems that after their death in Little Garden from perverted-san, their ghosts are finding a physical attraction to him." He pulled out a couple of pictures from his suit to show the others. "I have also been successful enough to take a couple of secret pictures of him while he was taking a bath! Fufufu… Oh! Look at him in this picture. Isn't he an angel? His body is like porcelain… and this one, where he's sleeping… what do you think? He's like a maiden, isn't he? Oh! He's so beautiful…" Absolom cocked his head to the side and paused in thought. "I wonder why I didn't see this when I battled him back in Thriller Bark…"

He never got the chance to finish his sentence because several of the club members attacked him in unison, sending him flying across the room to smash into the ship's wall.

Gin caught all of the photos and crushed them in his palm. "Sanji-san doesn't need to be bothered by a perverted stalker with no decency, like you. He's too noble for that…" He trailed off, glaring at the invisible man.

Beside him, Wanze nodded in agreement. "True, true. There's no way the cook is still a maiden. He must have slept with the swordsman by now, considering he's going to ma – urk!"

Gin yanked him close by his collar, lifting him off of the ground and partially choking him.

"Do. Not. Say. It. Or. I. Will. Kill. You. Do you understand? Sanji-san would never willingly be in a relationship with that man… he must be forcing him."

_Clap. Clap. Clap._

Everyone whipped their heads around to the source of the slow clapping, coming from the opposite end of the room. Without anyone having even the chance to move, the door broke open and a shirtless boy with an orange hat and freckles across his face strode in, holding an unconscious merman under one arm.

Several gasps rang out, and the club members gawked at the new arrival.

Grinning even as he munched on some _takoyaki_, he threw aside the octopus with indifference.

"Hachi!" Bon Clay was the first to reach the body, and searched him over for wounds.

"Don't worry, I didn't kill him. I won't kill someone who can make such delicious _takoyaki_. Besides, that old man would kill me if I did. The merman wasn't a very useful door keeper, anyway." The boy grinned a Cheshire-cat grin and sat comfortably down in one of the chairs, crossing his legs at the ankle up on the table in front of him.

Bon Clay walked cautiously towards him. "Ace-san, it's been a long time since we last saw you after you parted ways from us. If I may ask, why have you shown up again?"

"I came on behalf of my brother. He sent me a letter saying that I should check up on you guys, because it looks like two members of his crew have been bothered lately, since they decided to affiliate. And as their captain, my brother doesn't like it when his crew is unhappy…" Fire-Fist smiled. It wasn't pleasant.

"But… but – we never did anything, Ace-san…"


End file.
